priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Showcase Winners/1998-2007 Statistics
On this page, it features the double showcase winners whose difference has to be within $250 or less to win both showcases. On top of that, this list happened for the rest of Bob Barker's tenure. But beware, some of the displayed dates are false; check the production number and then find out the correct airdate it was supposed to happen on. Season 27 *November 12, 1998 marked the first DSW under the current "$250 or less" rule. *The contestant who won both showcases played Check Game perfectly from January 4, 1999. *On January 19, 1999, this was the 2nd DSW for the month of January. After the DSW winning graphic, the player's total flashes whenever someone wins over $35,000 in prizes, since the graphic was introduced on January 8, 1999 replacing an on-camera close-up shot of the player's total during the closing credits. *On February 24, 1999, The overall total was $149 shy of $49,000. *March 24, 1999 marked the last DSW in the 1990s for the 20th century. Season 28 *All three DSWs happened in 2000. *January 26, 2000 marked the first DSW in the 2000s for the 21st century. *Due to Rachel's winnings being less than $35,000 on June 13, 2000, there was no total winnings graphic after the DSW graphic. Season 29 *All five DSWs happened in 2001. *On February 6, 2001, the same winning graphic for players winning over $35,000 in prizes was in blue instead of green. *On May 1, 2001, the overall total was $267 shy of $44,000. *On May 14, 2001, the overall total was $82 shy of $49,000. Season 30 *Both of these DSWs were men. *After the closing statement from October 26, 2001, the folks at home got to see the total winnings graphic. *May 16, 2002 was the last DSW to use the Turntable Wall setup since May 27, 1992. Season 31 *October 2, 2002, marked the last DSW to use the "Tonight" font style. The Hollywood mural on the turntable wall, as well as the new blue big doors and the darker doorframes, were in use when this DSW first occurred. *October 29, 2002, marked the first DSW to use the "Olympia Heavy" font style. The winning graphic is surrounded by colorful stars. This was also the second DSW during the month of October. *On November 22, 2002, the overall total was $56 shy of $50,000. *December 20, 2002, was the last DSW to use the purple and orange Showcase podiums and the Hollywood mural on the turntable. *March 18, 2003, was the first DSW since the Turntable wall was changed to pink, lavender, and blue, while the Showcase podiums were changed from purple and orange to pink and blue. *The DSW from June 27, 2003, was supposed to be scheduled for April 4, 2003. Season 32 *October 23, 2003 marked the last DSW for the Showcase displays on top with the bidding display underneath. This was also the second DSW this month. *On February 20, 2004, the bidding display on top and the Showcase displays underneath was immediately introduced when this DSW occurred. *On April 28, 2004, the camera only pointed to the winner of both showcases who happened to be the top winner who got into the showcase. Season 33 *On December 3, 2004, the overall total was $247 shy of $60,000. *December 24, 2004 was the second DSW during the month of December. *For the first time ever on January 12, 2005, Keisha gets this difference in the showcase. The rule is to be $250 or less away from the actual retail price. Season 34 *On September 20, 2005, both showcases were at least $21,500. *On December 6, 2005, the overall total was $96 shy of $59,000. *December 14, 2005 was the 2nd DSW for the month of December. *On May 15, 2006, the overall total was $16 shy of $45,000. *May 24, 2006 and May 25, 2006 was the 2nd and 3rd respective DSWs during the month of May. Season 35 *At the end of the 35th season premiere on September 18, 2006, the contestant who won both showcases won $147,517 in cash and prizes (the biggest daytime winner at the time). *On May 9, 2007, the DSW winning graphic flashes after the overall total flashed. *June 11, 2007 was the last DSW under Bob Barker's tenure. This page has a total of 46 Double Showcase Winners. Category:Statistics